


The fire danced and the moon watched

by orphan_account



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Bandages, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-500, dont roast me to hard, first work ever, g a y, im a strong independent woman who dont need no prompt, moon and fire quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Purely self indulgent fic that I wrote for no reason.





	The fire danced and the moon watched

The stars shone like polished metal against the dark blue sky. Akuro took time to appreciate these nights, and that’s why she was sitting a tree, far from the hotel that she had come to call home. The folf’s paw was lifted up to the sky, drawing invisible lines between the shiny dead metal in the sky. This was one of the best things to do, (in her opinion) she had created several constellations this way. She could’ve stayed there until morning, but she knew that she couldn’t run on empty battery without crashing and burning (needing a nap) or snapping at some poor soul for no reason. The folf’s tail twitched as she took her bare paws and used them to jump down from the tree. Akuro’s knees contorted to minimize the impact. She stretched up and dusted off. Without thinking she began the slightly rocky path, wincing at the dull pain as a piece of gravel tried to bury itself in her argent pad. Akuro took the time to appreciate to beauty of the moonlit forest. The fallen leaves crunched under her feet.

“We’ll go back to moon by not learning anything new.”  
~Burt Rutan

The sand dragon ran through the expanse of the forest, she looks back to make sure that the bandits had stopped chasing her. And then Argo slammed into someone. She started to get up to continue sprinting until she heard a soft (and slightly startled) voice inquire, “Are you okay? I kinda of did run into you.” Argo swiftly shot that down, “No, no, no I ran into you, not the other way around.” She lifted her head to look the other’s eyes. Her eyes seemed to shine with a dull spark. They were red and transitioned to yellow. “You want to come back my house? Well for the night.” Argo stumbled over her words, “Um s-sure?” The folf’s tail twitched as she remarked, “Okay then, let’s go!”

“What matters most is how well you walk through the fire.”  
~Charles Bukowski

The bandages weren’t the best things in the world, but they would have to do. Akuro began to wrap them around the dragon’s leg. She pulled the end tight and taped it at the furthest point. “That should be good. Or at least until the morning,” She remarked, mainly to herself. She thought for a moment and then decided. “105 should be empty if you want to use it.” She looked back to the dragon, who looked a ship run aground. And the words “No, thank you.” cut through the silence like a knife through cake. The folf was taken aback for a couple of long seconds, before responding, “Okay then, I’ll set up a sleeping bag,” She couldn't shake the feeling the dragon that didn’t want to be left alone. 

“We ran as if to meet the moon.”  
~Robert Frost

The dragon looked over to the folf’s sleeping form, she wanted to just go over and snuggle her. ‘That’s wishful thinking, she’ll probably think you’re weird, and probably kick you out.’ said a voice in the back of her head said. So she flipped over and snuggled into one of the pillows and pretended it was the folf. That’s how she fell asleep, snuggling one of the pillows and pretending that the folf also liked her.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 555  
> Prompt: N/A  
> Playlist I Listened To: All Songs Halsey


End file.
